Les Mélodies du Coeur
by Aizah's Fictions
Summary: Demyx, ce qu'il aimait, c'était jouer de son sitar. Il voulait toucher les coeurs des gens, faire comprendre aux autres Similis qu'ils n'avaient pas entièrement perdu leur coeur.


**Titre :** Les Mélodies du Coeur

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent ne sont pas à moi mais à Square Enix.

**Résumé :** Demyx, ce qu'il aimait plus que tout, c'était jouer de sa musique, une musique particulière qui ne pouvait toucher que certains. Il voulait montrer aux autres similis qu'on avait pas besoin de coeur, qu'il avait pas totalement disparu. Il jouait tant qu'il pouvait, mais s'est-il fait entendre ?

* * *

Les Mélodies du Coeur

_Depuis que je suis devenu ce que je suis, on arrête pas de me dire que je n'ai pas de coeur, que je ne peux donc rien ressentir. Pourtant moi, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être ce qu'ils disent. Je suis peut-être un incapable, peut-être que ma musique sonne faux, mais pour moi, elle est très importante. Elle me donne l'impression d'exister, elle me donne un rêve, un espoir. Quand j'ai tout perdu, il ne me restait plus qu'elle, cette mélodie si cher à mon coeur dont on me disait dénuer._

Je m'appelle Demyx et je suis le numéro IX d'une Organisation de Similis. Avant, j'étais humain, comme tout le monde, mais un jour, un sans-coeur est venu me prendre ce qui fait l'essence même d'un être humain. Et je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Et aujourd'hui justement, il pleut sur Illusiopolis, comme souvent. Pourtant, je me suis posté sur un balcon, accoudé à la rembarre et je regardais l'eau qui tombait du ciel. L'eau, c'est mon élément, alors quand il pleut, je me sens bien, même si après je rentre et que je suis tout mouillé. Mais l'eau, ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'aime. La musique aussi compte beaucoup pour moi.

Me perchant sur le bord du balcon, je fais apparaître mon sitar dans une gerbe d'eau et je me mets à jouer. Ça me détend, c'est mon refuge. Les autres ils n'aiment pas quand je joue, ils disent que mes notes sont fausses. Mais ça, c'est parce qu'ils arrivent pas à entendre. C'est tout. Je ne joue pas faux. Mes mélodies à moi, elles ne sont pas comme les autres et ça, personne arrive à entendre. Mais je ne leur en veux pas, alors moi, ben je m'isole. Et je joue de mon sitar.

Le soir où Roxas il est parti, ben moi j'étais là aussi, sur mon balcon avec mon sitar, et je l'ai vu, la tristesse dans les yeux d'Axel. Les autres, ils disent qu'on ressent rien, pourtant il était triste, et moi, j'étais triste pour lui, parce qu'il avait perdu sa lueur. Tout ce que j'ai fait ce soir là, ce fut de jouer de ma musique, et cette fois-ci, ma mélodie, elle fut entendue de la bonne oreille. Axel, il m'a entendu, et je lui ai souri. Alors il m'a souri aussi. Il a su entendre ce que je lui disais au travers de ma musique, mais je savais qu'elle ne ferait pas disparaître la tristesse dans son coeur. Pourtant, ça l'a réconforté, il vint même me rejoindre sur le balcon et il m'a écouté jouer. Il pleuvait, mais on sent moqué bien, on s'était laissé envoûté par les mélodies du coeur. De notre coeur.

J'étais heureux, quoi qu'ils en disent. On m'avait écouté. On l'avait écouté. Je suis sûr que Roxas l'aurait entendu lui aussi, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu. Mon sitar, il est magique, mais les autres, ils l'entendaient pas, je sais pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça. Pourtant, peu à peu, je sentais que mes mélodies commençaient à les toucher.

Quand Axel est parti à la recherche de sa lumière à lui, c'est Saïx qui est venu vers moi et m'a écouté jouer. Lui aussi était triste, parce que Axel, ben il le connaissait depuis longtemps, bien avant même de devenir un Simili. Et même s'il disait rien, je le voyais bien qu'il était triste qu'il soit parti, c'est pour ça qu'il a été touché par ma musique. Lui aussi il a su entendre. Et voir aussi

Même si j'étais content qu'ils puissent réaliser, c'était triste, parce qu'ils étaient tristes. J'aurais voulu qu'ils la découvrent autrement, j'aurais voulu que les autres aussi puissent l'entendre. Mais je crois que ça, ce n'était pas possible.

Xemnas, il a voulu que je m'occupe et il m'a demandé d'aller chercher Sora, de le ramener et s'il voulait pas, il faudrait que j'utilise la force. Mais moi, j'aime pas la violence, mais je me suis dit que si je ramenais Sora, Roxas nous reviendrait peut-être et dans ce cas, Axel aussi ! Et plus personne ne serait triste. Ce n'était pas grave s'ils n'entendaient pas mes mélodies après, tant qu'ils pouvaient être heureux, ça m'était égal. Je suis pas comme eux tous, mais ils sont ma famille.

C'était un petit rêve que j'avais, j'ai été naïf, je pensais que Roxas, il entendrait ma mélodie à travers Sora, qu'il entendrait à quel point Axel il avait été triste quand il est parti. Mais il ne m'a pas entendu, pourtant, Sora, il avait un coeur, il aurait du pouvoir l'entendre. Ça m'a fait tout bizarre. Ça m'a rendu un peu triste aussi. Je voulais pas utiliser la force moi, mais j'avais pas le choix. Alors j'ai combattu Sora, j'ai jouais de ma musique, jouais autant que j'ai pu. Mais ça n'a pas suffi.

_Ma mélodie, je l'ai entendu résonner en moi, même quand mon corps était en train de disparaître, même alors que je ne pouvais plus jouer ma musique. La mélodie de mon coeur perdu a continuée de vivre et je me suis alors demandé si quelqu'un parviendrait à l'entendre. Je m'étais trompé sur Roxas, il avait entendu, il avait pu voir comment Axel il a été triste quand il est parti. Je l'ai vu, il s'était mis à pleurer à travers les yeux de Sora. Dans un dernier souffle, je lui ai promis que je transmettrais ses pensées à Axel. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que je deviendrai quand mon corps n'aurait plus la force de vivre. Il m'avait dit qu'on retournerait au néant, parce qu'on n'est rien, pourtant, j'eus la sensation de devenir une mélodie, une douce mélodie à la fois triste et heureuse. Et j'ai volé comme ça, portait par le vent, j'ai touché des coeurs. Je n'étais pas rien, je n'étais pas retourné dans le néant. Je jouais encore les mélodies des coeurs. _

Je leur ai fait réaliser trop tard qu'on avait pas besoin de coeur, qu'on pouvait toujours ressentir quelque chose au fond de nous. J'aurais voulu leur apprendre à écouter, à entendre la mélodie qui résonnait au fond d'eux, la mélodie qu'avait laissé leur coeur. Mais je n'avais pas réussi, j'étais parti avant d'avoir pu.

J'ai senti toute leur tristesse venir me rejoindre, leurs mélodies se joindre à moi. Axel était heureux, parce qu'il avait pu sauver Roxas en sauvant Sora. La mélodie de Saïx avait rejoint celle du rouquin et ils faisaient à présent entendre leur chant. Xigbar, il est venu me retrouver aussi, il était content. On était peut-être que des similis, mais les mélodies de nos coeurs, elles ont quand même continuées de résonner. Et nous, ben on l'entendait. On était tous ensemble. Et on était bien ainsi.


End file.
